GARB
'(?.0) GARB' (?.0.1) All participants are required to wear a costume ("garb") that meets or preferably exceeds minimum Kreig Prakten requirements as seen below. The intent of this rule is to maintain an appearance appropriate for a the period setting at Kreig Prakten events. Garb is required on the battle field and is strongly encouraged when in public areas. How a player dresses while in a private camp is not regulated by these rules; however garb at all times is strongly encouraged. The event staff reserves the right to make certain areas, functions, gatherings, or the entire event garb required. Proper garb not only benefits the player, but enhances the experience of other players and improves the overall atmosphere of the event. '(?.1) BASIC GARB' '(?.1.1) FEMALE:' *Medium weight natural fabric skirt in natural color. *T-tunic, long sleeved in in natural color, short sleeved for cold weather. *Either be bare if weather permits, or coverd in footwear of a not modern atheltic fashion, and are of natural coloring. '(?.1.2) MALE' *Heavy to medium weight natural fabric pants in natural color. *T-tunic, long sleeved in in natural color, short sleeved for cold weather. *Either be bare if weather permits, or coverd in footwear of a not modern atheltic fashion, and are of natural coloring. '(?.2) BANNED ITEMS AND CLOTHING' Banned Garments, Patterns/Logos, and Equipment: The intent of this rule is to limit the amount of obviously modern looking items at the event. It is sometimes possible to wear modern clothing in a way (by modification or concealment for example) that it is not considered forbidden. A Judge or member of the event staff will make final decisions on this. (7.2.1) Banned garments include but are not limited to: blue jeans, white shoes, camouflage patterns such as military fatigues (Veterans, and Servicemen/who on call, on duty later that day after the event's activities are exept from this rule), visible T-shirts or other obviously modern clothing, and modern hats. (7.2.2) Real swords, knives, or weapons of any sort (even in sheaths or cases) may not be worn or carried during Kreig Prakten combat. (7.2.3) 'Weapons, shields, garb, and armor may not have clearly mundane logos or prints. '(7.2.4) 'Cleats and spikes are not permitted on the battlefield. '(7.2.5) The event staff reserves the right to allow certain forbidden garments to accommodate special needs, because of weather conditions, etc. These exceptions will be made on a case by case basis. Players are encouraged to overcome this with proper garb when it is possible. (7.2.6) If non-Kreig Prakten spectators, parental guardians, service staff, or similar bystanders are present at an event, the event staff determines if they are required to wear garb. This is handled on a case by case basis. '(?.3) HERALDRY' '(?.3.1) '''In Kreig Prakten, heraldry and Livery are the methods of identifying Nations, Clans, or specific individuals. Heraldry is combination of symbols and colors created by a Nation, Clan, or individual that is unique from those already registered and are the main identifying feature of a Nation, Clan, or individual. Livery is an article of clothing such as a coat, tabard, surcoat, or other article worn by pulling over the head or over the shoulders or is a square/ banner off of the belt that has the colors and symbolism based on the heraldry of Nation, Clan, or individual. When a Nation is formed, or a Clan is created, they must submit their desired heraldry for review to ensure that it is easily distinguished from an existing tribe’s, knights or lords heraldry. '(?.3.2) 'When checking in, members of a tribe must wear the tribe or a knights livery to count as a member of that country. It is the responsibility of the Garb Judge to check the livery of participants to ensure it is adequate to count as livery. If there is an issue the Magistrate shall mediate. '(?.3.3) 'Designs, if any, on shields may be reflective of the tribe heraldry or personal heraldry of the bearer. However, shields can be blank or have other designs as the player desires. Participants may not use heraldry of a Nation, Clan, or individual to which they are not affiliated on their shield or person. '(?.3.4) '''Livery rules can be suspended for new participants for their first 5 Kreig Prakten events, allowing them time to join or form a Nation or Clan in Kreig Prakten.